NiGHTS Between Dreams...
Sinopse Como qualquer outra pessoa, você já deve ter sonhado em alguma coisa, certo? Muitas pessoas devaneiam sobre serem bilionárias ou conseguir ser o melhor em um esporte que você goste, mas é inerente à raça humana o sonho de voar. Com essa premissa, Black e Keiko, duas jovens de mundos diferentes, serão levadas ao mundo dos sonhos (chamado de Nightopia) para NiGHTS a impedir o senhor dos pesadelos, Wizeman. Personagens NiGHTS / Black / Keiko / Capítulo 1 - Starless Existem uma gama infinita de mundos ao nosso redor, mesmo que você não consiga enxergá-los. Não é porque você não consegue ver ou tocar algo que ela não exista. Existem variados mundos ao nosso redor. As pessoas muitas vezes tentam explorar esses lugares, mas muitos deles são deixados intocados. Há um mundo que é visitado com bastante frequência depois da despedida do sol. Muitos conseguem visitá-lo porém este lugar é envolto de mistérios. Este é mundo misterioso é o reino dos sonhos. Neste mundo existe um lugar pacífico e bonito chamado Nightopia, onde os sonhos podiam ser protegidos, e sua versão corrompida, sombria e perigosa chamada de Nightmare, onde prevalece os pesadelos. Nightmare é um governado por ser conhecido como Wizeman the Wicked. O resultado disso - os lacaios de Wizeman, Nightmaren, começaram a invadir Nightopia e, ao fazê-lo, iniciaram uma cadeia de eventos que poderiam ter trazido destruição ao mundo real.rightComo uma forma de alcançar seus objetos, Wizeman lançou seu mais poderosos sonhos em dois simples ferreiros de mundos diferentes. Assim que eles despertaram, encontraram-se possuídos pelo desejo do maligno ser. Noite e dia, dia e noite, eles alimentaram sua forja e afiaram seus metais. Continuaram sem comer ou dormir, pois não poderiam parar até que completassem a visão de seus sonhos. Uma torre brilhante. Uma torre, que até aquele momento não existia apenas no mundo dos sonhos e pesadelos. Na torre de Wizeman, ele, junto de suas criações, conseguia enxergar outros mundos através de suas mãos, que também são seus olhos. Ele foi testemunha da criação daquela torre e alegrou-se, pois suas ambições estariam perto de se concretizarem. -Isso! - Exclamou Wizeman, admirando as torre que os ferreiros haviam construídos -Está terminada! E é perfeita! -Realmente mestre! - Indagou Jackle, um Nightmaren segundo nível criado por Wizeman - Nunca vi nada assim! -É Obvio que viu, seu idiota! - Respondeu Wizeman, apontando para a janela aberta de sua torre - Há uma idêntica no centro de Nightopia! E esta noite quando terminarem os cem anos de convergência entre os sonhos e a realidade, as três torres ajudarão a fundir as dimensões e os multiversos. Então, eu, Wizeman, o senhor dos pesadelos poderei expandir meu reino das trevas pelos infinitos universos que estão ao nosso redor! Tudo que preciso para romper a entrada é o puro poder vermelho de um sonho perfeito! Enquanto isso, os olhos felinos esquadrinharam o sonho, desvanecendo-se de um roxo profundo e rodopiante, da cor do pôr-do-sol, para um oceano selvagem azul enquanto voava para a luz. Sempre usando o mesmo uniforme, o roxo, o rosa e o amarelo, com as mangas brancas e o chapéu de bobo da corte. A nitidez em seus olhos, a força em sua expressão, o comportamento de uma pessoa que sabia como lidar com tudo o que acontecia em seu caminho. Mas ele era mais frequentemente reconhecido por aquela gema ruby embutida em seu peito. Parecia se destacar, e não apenas à vista. O material era inquebrável até onde alguém sabia, e tinha uma aura estranha. Algum tipo de energia misteriosa, mas familiar, embora ele nunca tenha realmente feito nada além de brilhar. -NiGHTS - Disse uma voz baixa e distorcida. Outro Nightmaren de primeiro nível pairou lá. Seu rosto pálido estava sombreado por seu chapéu listrado vermelho e preto, mas NiGHTS ainda podia ver seus olhos. Eles eram um azul gelado, rivalizando com as mais frias tempestades de neve da Sibéria. Aqueles olhos sempre enviavam um frio cortante através do Nightmaren mais calmo e impassível. Os olhos não eram a única coisa que o fazia parecer tão ameaçador. Combinando-os, havia um rosto imóvel e argiloso, com um sorriso sinistro pintado sobre ele. Ele foi fortemente construído, vestindo principalmente cinza e preto, com manchas de vermelho e roxo. Pulseiras pretas e luvas sem dedos cobriam suas mãos, para deixar em evidência suas afiadas garras douradas. -O que foi, Reala? - Perguntou NiGHTS. -Mestre Wizeman nos convocou para uma missão. Sequestrar dois sonhadores seculares - Respondeu Wizeman. -Entendido - com receio, NiGHTS o respondeu. Após algum tempo, NiGHTS e Reala trazem os dois sonhadores para o maligno Wizeman, como ele havia ordenado. Um menino de cabelos ruivos e uma menina de cabelo curto, ambos algemados por uma inúmeras algemas estranhas. O plano do senhor dos pesadelos estava se concretizando. -Apenas os dois sonhadores seculares produzem essa rara e preciosa energia - Disse Wizeman, olhando para os dois sonhadores que NiGHTS e Reala trouxeram - E graças a meus leais lacaios, Reala e NiGHTS, eu possuo ambos! -O que ele fará conosco? - Questionou a menina. -Não se preocupe, senhorita Tsuruhime - Disse o menino de cabelos ruivos - Isso é apenas um sonho, logo iremos acordar. -É exatamente o que queremos, tolinho! - Zombou Reala, enquanto voava ao redor dos dois sonhadores - Claro que irão acordar. Assim que Wizeman transformar todas as realidades em um grande pesadelo! NiGHTS sente os sentimentos daquelas crianças e não demonstra a mesma felicidade quanto seu irmão Reala. Foi então que um dos sonhadores se aproximou do Nightmaren e segurou suas mãos. -Senhor NiGHTS! - Exclamou o menino ruivo, olhando para os olhos do Nightmaren - O senhor tem que fazer alguma coisa e rápido! -M...Mas - Gaguejou NiGHTS - Eu sou uma criatura das trevas... -Não! - Interrompeu o menino - Você não é! Eu... Posso ver em seus olhos! Há algo mais dentro de você. Com todos os ingredientes prontos para a realização de suas ambições, Wizeman chama todos os seus filhos para contemplarem aquele momento. -Venham Nightmarens! É chegado o momento! Tragam a primeira esfera de poder vermelho dos sonhos! -Ah, mestre! - Disse Jackle, voando na direção de Wizeman - Eu não queria perguntar... mas que esfera? -O QUÊ!? - Gritou Wizemen tão alto que todos puderam ouvi-lo, porém logo ele se acalmou - Não importa! Usem a outra energia... do segundo sonhador. Wizeman utilizou de seus olhos para encontrar as esferas, mas acabou ficando surpreso ao descobrir que haviam desaparecido. -Não! - Gritou ele - Encontre-as! Encontre-as imediatamente! - Ordenou Wizeman, O maligno senhor dos pesadelos fez com que todos partissem em busca das esferas, até que Reala flagrou NiGHTS tentando fugir com elas. -Não acredito! - Disse Reala - Foi Nights que pegou as esferas! -Não fique parado, seu tolo inútil! - Gritou Wizeman - Todos vocês, peguem NiGHTS e recuperem as esferas, agora ou eu irei destruir todos vocês! -Desculpe pessoal ,mas eu estive pensando... tudo se tornando a imagem e semelhança de Wizeman parece meio entediante - Disse NiGHTS voando o mais rápido possível para longe da torre - Chatice não faz meu estilo! Todos Nightmarens começaram a perseguir NiGHTS incansavelmente, porém não foram rápidos o bastante. NiGHTS conseguiu fugir para o mundo de Nightopia, onde acabou tombando com dois Nightopians. -Com licença! Abram caminho! Nightmaren renegado passando! - Disse Nights, voando com as duas esferas de energia. -Mesmo? Nunca vi um antes - disse o pequeno Nightopian - Eu sou o Snuze! -E eu sou o Nopp! - Disse o outro - Nós somos Nightopians! -Hm... Eu sou NiGHTS, adoraria parar para conversar, mas tenho um multiverso para salvar! -Nós podemos te ajudar - Disse o Snuze - Há um lugar onde você pode esconder essas esferas. -Sério? - Questionou NiGHTS - Onde? Os dois Nightopians guiaram NiGHTS para a torre da realidade. Um lugar onde há inúmeros quadros para as infinitas realidades. O local perfeito para NiGHTS esconder as duas esferas de energia e descansar, após aquela perseguição insana. NiGHTS aproveitou o momento e deixou Snuze e Nopp a par do que Wizeman planejava e lhes contou sobre as esferas. Os dois Nightopians se separam e levaram as esferas para dois quadros diferentes, apesar da distância, quase imensurável, ambos podiam se comunicar através de telepatia, mesmo em dimensões diferentes. Para você e mim, uma centena de anos pode parecer... Bem... Um século, porém, em Nightopia, o tempo pode passar rapidamente lento ou lentamente rápido. Um segundo pode durar para sempre, e uma eternidade pode passar em um segundo. Mesmo em realidades diferentes, ambos chegam nas torres que Wizeman havia feito os ferreiros construírem, trezentos anos depois. -Uff! - Suspirou Snuze - Consegui chegar! Nopp! Você tem que ver o que fizeram com essa realidade, não me parece ser um lugar divertido. -Aqui também não me parece um lugar divertido, mas temos que nos apressar ou Wizeman vai acabar nos achando! - Disse Nopp, se segurando no topo da torre - Amanhã é a noite da convergência! Qual é o seu plano, Snuze? -Vamos encontrar os sonhadores seculares , as esferas devem nos levar até eles - Explicou Snuze. Ambos os Nightopians saíram para buscar os dois sonhadores seculares para evitar o pior. Nesse meio tempo, uma menina acabou passando por Nopp, correndo como se não houvesse amanhã. Nesse momento a esfera emanou um brilho poderoso, indicando que ela era uma das sonhadoras seculares. -Caramba! Vou ume atrasar para o exame musical! - Disse a menina enquanto corria - Se eu conseguir ir bem, eu, Keiko Yabuki, irei realizar o meu maior sonho de ser uma cantora e talvez eu consiga animar os meus amigos... Na outra realidade, Snuze acabou encontrando a outra sonhadora secular, desta vez com seus cabelos negros, correndo também. -Estou atrasada para minha aula! Se eu tomar mais uma falta, vou ter que ouvir minha mãe dizendo "Black Hyelow, você tem que ser mais responsável!" - Disse a menina enquanto corria. Capítulo 2 - Three Of A Perfect Pair Dois mundos distintos, porém possuem uma essência semelhante, sendo que um desses foi assolado por uma guerra entre raças que resultou em uma catástrofe onde não houve vencedores. Neste lugar, uma jovem menina chamada Keiko Yabuki tenta manter viva a chama da esperança que seus sonhos alimentam, porém, a realidade era mais sombria do que parecia. -Oka-san, você não esqueceu que hoje é o dia do meu exame musical, não é ? - Perguntou Keiko, olhando para sua mãe. thumb|345x345px -Gomenasai - Disse a mãe de Keiko, se desculpando - Eu estou muito ocupada hoje, vou deixar o dinheiro da passagem para você, na próxima vez eu prometo que eu vou te levar. -Você sempre está ocupada demais... - Lamentou Keiko, com um olhar cabisbaixo. A mãe de Keiko, Kei Yabuki, era uma renomada jornalista investigativa. Uma humana que vivia entre deuses, porém, sua força de vontade era algo que superava tudo, mas agora isso parece estar caindo junto com a sua esperança por dias melhores. Quando soube do desaparecimento de Sakura, decidiu procura-la usando seus conhecimentos investigativos, entretanto jamais conseguiu descobrir uma única pista sobre o paradeiro de sua amiga. -O que você disse mocinha? - Questionou Kei, com os braços cruzados e um olhar reprovador - Você sabe muito bem o que está acontecendo com todo mundo e a única que poderia nos ajudar está desaparecida. Eu sei o quanto é importante o seu exame musical, mas eu tenho que achar a Sakura. Ela é como uma irmã para mim e não consegui nenhuma pista do paradeiro dela. -Eu sei, Oka-san - Disse Keiko, desviando o olhar - Mas eu não me importo muito com o exame musical, eu só... eu só queria alegrar vocês. O nii-chan anda muito distante, um dos filhos da Sakura-san está no hospital e você está sempre preocupada e ocupada. Eu quero mostrar um pouco de luz para esse pesadelo que estamos vivendo, Oka-san! -Minha princesa - Disse Kei, abraçando a forte - Arigato-gosaimasu. Eu fico muito feliz por saber que você está tentando, mas sonhos não existem mais para nós nesse mundo. Após aquele momento triste, Keiko decidiu ir a pé e deixar seus pensamentos profundos tomarem conta da sua mente. Ela então relembrou de todos os momentos difíceis que sua família passou e como tudo dava certo no final, era só necessário fé. Sem se dar conta, a jovem menina percebeu que estava atrasada e então começou a correr. -Caramba! Vou ume atrasar para o exame musical! - Disse Keiko enquanto corria - Se eu conseguir ir bem, eu, Keiko Yabuki, irei realizar o meu maior sonho de ser uma cantora e talvez eu consiga animar os meus amigos... No outro mundo, onde a esperança foi apagada há bastante tempo, em que sonhos morrem prematuramente e pesadelos germinam numa velocidade assustadoramente alta, uma jovem menina de cabelos pretos desafia um grupo de garotos em uma partida de basquetebol. -Você acha mesmo que pode nos vencer no basquete? - Questionou um dos garotos que estava com a bola - Você é tão pequena que nem consegue chegar na cesta. -É mesmo? - Questionou ela, roubando a bola do garoto e correndo com a bola, enquanto ela quica no chão, até a cesta - Cai na real! Eu posso ganhar de vocês até dormindo - Finalizou ela, pulando e fazendo uma cesta. Todos os garotos ficaram impressionados com a destreza e velocidade daquela pequena garota. Isso os enfureceu, pois, além de subestimarem uma garotinha, haviam sido humilhados por ela. Foi então que eles começaram a jogar com ela, e mesmo assim, ela sempre os vencia. thumb|left|285x285px -Afinal, quem é você? - Perguntou um dos garotos. -Eu sou Black Hyelow, a segunda melhor jogadora de basquete dessa cidade - Respondeu ela, apontando para si mesma. -Hyelow? - Questionou um dos garotos - Esse não é o sobrenome daquela menina que desapareceu? Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, Black se lembrou de sua irmã desaparecida, Ketty, que há muito tempo não via. Foi então que ela começou a ficar triste, pois não conseguia nem se lembrar da voz dela e dificilmente conseguia lembrar de seu rosto. -Continue arrogante desse jeito e você vai sumir igual a sua irmã! - Disse um dos garotos, puxando uma faca. O coração de Black disparou, pois jamais tinham lhe ameaçado com a uma faca antes. Ela não sabia o que fazer, apenas ficava paralisada de medo, tentando não fazer nenhum movimento brusco. Naquele momento, os garotos sacaram canivetes, barras de ferro e pés de cabra para ameaça-la. -Nunca mais volte aqui ou sua mãe vai perder mais uma filha! - Disse o garoto com a faca. Black correu nunca antes havia feito. Fugiu daquele local sem pensar em mais nada além de sua vida. Sua maio preocupação não era morrer, era o que poderia acontecer com sua mãe se tivesse perdido mais uma filha. Há algum tempo atrás, sua irmã, Ketty, havia desaparecido e isso fez com que sua mãe abandonasse seus dois empregos e procurasse por ela. Mesmo com muita ajuda, ninguém conseguiu acha-la. Para que elas pudessem sobreviver, contaram com auxílio da família Kusanagi enquanto as buscas continuam. Apesar disso, não há nenhuma pista sobre o paradeiro de sua irmã Ketty e isso fazia com que deixava Black com medo que o pior tenha acontecido. Após muito correr, Black se escondeu em um beco e ficou por lá para recuperar o folego, então tentou lembrar da voz de sua irmã, mas não conseguia e isso a deixava triste. -Ketty... Me desculpe... Eu não consigo nem lembrar da sua voz - Lamentou ela, fechando os olhos e tentando não chorar - Eu só queria te ver mais uma vez.... Quando olhou para o seu relógio, percebeu que estava atrasada para sua aula, então voltou a correr loucamente, pois sabia o castigo que sua mãe lhe daria caso faltasse mais uma aula. -Estou atrasada para minha aula! Se eu tomar mais uma falta, vou ter que ouvir minha mãe dizendo "Black Hyelow, você tem que ser mais responsável!" - Disse Black, enquanto corria até escutar algo. -''You can push yourself to the limit be strong now jump with me'' - Cantou uma voz misteriosa. Black seguiu aquela canção, pois seu coração dizia para fazê-lo. Ela continuou ouvindo aquela melodia até chegar num parque, onde muitos casais faziam piqueniques, que havia uma pequena lagoa. Era estranho, mas a música parecia vir de dentro daquela lagoa. A jovem menina se aproximou e viu uma outra menina cantando aquela música, dentro da lagoa. -''You can fly over a rainbow with me close your eyes and just believe'' - Cantou Keiko, pondo todos os sentimentos naquela música. -Mas quem é essa menina? - Questionou Black, confusa com o que estava vendo. De repente, um enorme estrondo e uma voz furiosa saíram daquela lagoa, resultado de uma régua sendo batida numa mesa, isso assustou Black, fazendo com que ela caísse sentada no chão. -KEIKO YABUKI! - Gritou a professora de Keiko, enquanto bate com sua régua na mesa - Você quer ser uma grande cantora, não é? -H-hai... - Respondeu Keiko, receosa. -Uma cantora deve manter o foco e você não tem isso! - Exclamou a professora - Você não tem concentração! Tem medo do palco! Estragou seu teste! Para sua sorte, eu conheço o diretor. Sou um nome de peso e vou te dar mais uma chance de cantar no grande evento desta cidade, portanto, não vá estragar tudo! Após ouvir aquelas palavras, tudo ficou em silêncio e a lagoa parou de mostrar as imagens daquela menina cantora. Black achou aquilo estranho, mas não podia perder tempo pensando naquilo, então saiu correndo para sua escola. Ela não havia percebido, mas o Nightopian, Snuze, estava espionando ela esse tempo inteiro. Também percebeu que a Black, além de ser uma sonhadora secular, tinha alguma ligação com a sonhadora do outro mundo, e graças a esse fato, ele continuou seguindo Black, sem que ela perceba. -Snuze, é uma emergência! - Disse Nopp, telepaticamente. -O que houve? - Perguntou o Nightopian. -Reala capturou Nights que agora está numa prisão para Nightmarens em Spring Valley! - Respondeu Nopp, totalmente desesperado. -Impossível! O que vamos fazer agora? - Questionou Snuze. -As sonhadoras seculares! Elas podem ter o poder para ajudar Nights - Disse Nopp. -Okay! Eu vou fazer o meu melhor! - Finalizou Snuze. Na sala de aula, Black começa a pensar no que fará assim que chegar em casa. Como sua irmã, Nana, fica na escola em tempo integral, é o dever de Black ajudar nas tarefas de casa, enquanto sua mãe continua procurando por Ketty. Essa rotina diária tem deixado a pobre menina tão degastada, que muitas vezes ela tem dormido em sala de aula e hoje não era uma exceção. Quando foi dado o intervalo, Snuze aproveitou o momento para transportar Black para o mundo dele. -Espero que isso funcione, espero que nada dê errado - Disse Snuze, entrando nos sonhos de Black. Antes de Snuze interferir, Black sonhava que sua família estava reunida e feliz. Porém tudo foi se desfazendo e tomando a forma do mundo dos sonhos. Isso assustou a pobre menina, que queria aproveitar mais daquele sonho, porém, durou pouco. -Hey garotinha! Eu estive te procurando! - Exclamou Snuze, inúmeras vezes, enquanto se aproximava de Black - Você é uma das sonhadoras seculares mais poderosas deste século! -AH! - Ela se assustou. -Desculpa, eu não queria te assustar, mas eu preciso da sua ajuda - Disse o Nightopian, se ajoelhando e pedindo desculpas. -Minha ajuda? - Questionou Black. -Wizeman! O senhor dos pesadelos! Ele está atrás de você e da segunda sonhadora. -Eu não estou entendendo nada, moço... -Puts, como eu vou explicar isso? - Se auto questionou, o nightopian - Ah! Já sei, quando acharmos Nights você vai entender tudo! - Disse Snuze, enquanto voava em frente. -NiGHTS? - Questionou Black, muita confusa com o que estava acontecendo, enquanto seguia o Nightopian. -Toda noite, todos sonhos humanos são passados em Nightopia e Nightmare, as duas partes do mundo dos sonhos. O maldoso regente de Nightmare, Wizeman the Wicked, está roubando a energia dos sonhos dos visitantes enquanto dormem, em ordem de juntar poder para tomar controle de todos os mundos ,mas NiGHTS se rebelou contra os planos de Wizeman. NiGHTS estava fazendo um bom trabalho até ser capturada por seu rival e ex parceiro, Reala. -Puxa, essa NiGHTS é corajosa, me lembra até a minha irmã desaparecida... - Disse Black, ficando triste ao lembrar de Ketty. -Ali está ela! - Exclamou o Nightopian, apontando para a prisão de NiGHTS - Mas como vamos soltar ela? thumb|left|231x231pxAlgo no coração de Black, talvez seu instinto, lhe dizia para ir em frente. Não havia explicação e nem razão para questionar, seu corpo nem mesmo lhe obedecia mais. Ela apenas seguia em frente, na direção da prisão de NiGHTS. Snuze também não entendia aquilo e ficava com medo de que algum Nightmaren atacasse a menina, porém ela seguiu em frente, até que se jogou na cadeia, então uma forte luz a cobriu. Seu corpo e sua mente haviam se fundido com NiGHTS, assim ambos se tornaram apenas um. Black tinha acesso as memórias de NiGHTS, assim como NiGHTS tinha acesso as memórias de Black. Não precisavam de palavras,pois suas almas estavam conectadas. -Eu sou NiGHTS e eu posso voar! - Disse Black, voando enquanto usa o corpo de NiGHTS - Isso é muito legal! -Black! Não tão alto! - Avisou Snuze com um tom de preocupação - Mães e olhos de Wizeman estão por toda parte! Não podemos deixar ele descobrir que... Apesar das preocupações de Snuze, era tarde demais. Wizeman, em seu palácio voador, já havia tomado ciência da situação e pronto para tomar as devidas providências quanto ao que acabara de presenciar. -NiGHTS está solto!? - Exclamou ele - Eu não queria eliminar minha bela criação, mas será necessário. Libertem o Gillwing e invoquem todos os Nightmaren! Olhem cada canto deste mundo, destruam qualquer sonho que estiver em seus caminhos, se for preciso, não deixem nada passar batido, até que NiGHTS seja destruído e os sonhadores sejam meus! Capítulo 3 - Ladies of The Road No outro mundo, Keiko havia chegado em casa, muito triste pelo que aconteceu no seu exame musical. Apesar de tudo, ela escondia toda essa tristeza em seu doce e inocente sorriso. -O que aconteceu Keiko-chan? - Perguntou Kaishi, preocupado. -Nada, nii-chan - Respondeu ela, escondendo sua tristeza em um sorriso. -Keiko-chan, eu te conheço muito bem, não adianta fingir que está tudo bem com um sorriso, isso não funciona comigo - Respondeu Kaishi, ficando de braços cruzados. -É que... eu fui mal no exame musical... - Respondeu Keiko, desfazendo o sorriso e demonstrando sua tristeza. -Está tudo bem, Keiko-chan - Disse Kaishi, abraçando sua irmã - Você não precisa disso para mostrar o seu talento. Você é uma grande cantora, acredito no seu potencial. Como diria o Jeff, "Acredite em mim, porque eu também acredito em mim". -Que frase ruim, tinha que ser coisa do Jeff-san - Respondeu Keiko, enquanto ria. -Realmente, aquele baka faz cada coisa estranha - Disse Kaishi, olhando para cima e lembrando das maluquices de Jeff. -Nii-chan, você tem ficado tão distante - Disse a pequena Keiko, abraçando seu irmão com mais força - Eu gosto de conversar com você. -Eu também gosto, mas não posso ficar sempre perto de você - Respondeu ele, se soltando de sua irmã e lhe dando um beijo na testa - Agora vá dormir Moonchild. Alguns minutos depois, Kaishi saiu do quarto de Keiko, para que ela pudesse dormir. Aquelas palavras foram suficientes para confortar o coração daquela menina, assim, ela poderia descansar em paz. A jovem aspirante a cantora deitou-se em sua cama e fechou seus olhos, se deixando levar pelo mundo dos sonhos, onde nada é impossível. Keiko estava em um palco, prestes a fazer uma grande apresentação, porém, ao olhar para a plateia seus joelhos começaram a tremer, sua garganta secou, deixando sua voz rouca. A luz dos holofotes eram tão fortes que a cegavam. Foi então que deu--se início a um som ensurdecedor, vaias. O coração da jovem menina disparou e suas lágrimas tomaram forma, consequentemente ela começou a correr, sem uma direção, até ser parada por uma voz familiar. -Keiko Yabuki - Disse a misteriosa e familiar voz. -Essa... voz? Saindo da escuridão, um Nightmaren, parecido com uma bola de praia, juntamente com grandes orelhas de coelho rosa, e um rabo de coelho rosa, com uma gola alta e longas luvas de estilo elegante, e por fim, muitas joias podem em seus peitos e em seu cinto. Seu rosto e sua voz eram idênticas a mulher que fez o exame musical de Keiko. -Sua voz jamais irá iluminar os corações das pessoas que foram tomadas pela realidade sombria, porque você não passa de uma ninguém! - Exclamou o Nightmaren - Você não tem concentração, nem talento! Se não fosse o peso da minha influência, você não seria nada! -Isso não é verdade! - Gritou Keiko, encarando o Nightmaren - Eu tenho potencial! -Quem te disse isso? Um irmão que está sempre longe de você? Uma mãe que prefere procurar alguém que desapareceu ao ter que participar da sua vida? Um pai que você não vê a bastante tempo? - Questionou o Nightmaren - Todos estão mentindo para você se sentir bem, Keiko. A vida deles seria bem melhor sem você atrapalhando-os! O Nightmaren começou a perseguir Keiko, enquanto a jovem menina começou a correr, gritando por socorro. Apesar de estar tentando se salvar, a aspirante a cantora estava perdendo as esperanças, pois aquelas palavras haviam lhe afetado profundamente, consequentemente, ela ia perdendo a motivação para escapar. Enquanto isso, Black, usando o corpo de NiGHTS, desviava dos ataques de uma criatura verde-e-azul gigantesca, semelhante a um girino, com presas e um par de asas de morcego, possuindo uma uma forma semelhante a um dragão. -Eu te avisei... - Disse Snuze, tentando fugir do Nightmaren. -Não se preocupe - Respondeu Black, usando o corpo de NiGHTS - Posso voar em círculos em torno desse bicho e depois eu... - Curiosidades * Para demonstrar como a musicalidade é importante para a história, os títulos de todos os capítulos são músicas; * A música que Keiko canta, na cena da lagoa, é Across The Board de Anna Gholston e James C. Wilson. Categoria:Histórias Categoria:Fighters of Destiny Rising Party